names_and_marks_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Castas Savesi
Cāstās Savesi (Cāstās lei Lariai Savesi, born on 4 March 396) is the third son of Āosadie and Larian Savesi, and a noble lord in Cōrienor. He belongs to the Savesi family, once one of the highest-ranking lineages in the Emperor's court. Cāstās' father, Larian, is widely known as the murderer of Emperor Siniscān Ellagie. Cāstās is the best friend and secret lover of Tistan Drēsacēri. Personality and appearance Cāstās is a tall, handsome young man with a fairer complexion than most Vachai, due to his mother being of Merali descent. He has curly red hair, and his eyes are dark grey. He mostly wears austere clothing, as his family's fortune was taken away from him. Cāstās is an intelligent and naturally cautious man. He is described by most as somber and distant, even aloof, but in reality he simply dislikes most of the aristocratic circles of Cōrienor, who have shunned him and his family for his parents' treason. He is only happy in the company of his friend and lover, Tistan. He has a complicated relationship with the memory and legacy of his parents. He is deeply saddened by his lack of memories about them (his father was executed before his birth, and his mother shortly afterwards), but despises them for committing treason, and thus leaving him and his sister alone to suffer the consequences of their actions. Background and early life Cāstās is the youngest child of Larian and Āosadie Savesi. Larian, nameholder of the house of Savesi, was a close advisor and close friend to Siniscān Ellagie, who was Emperor from 390 to 396. On 21 February 396, Larian killed Siniscān with a dagger through the heart, and was subsequently executed for treason. Larian's wife gave birth to Cāstās only two weeks thereafter, whilst in hiding. She was later found and executed as well, charged of conspiring with her husband to kill the Emperor. Cāstās and his elder sister, Agās, were shunned by the aristocratic society of Cōrienor from then on, and the Savesi name was disgraced. The vastly accepted reason for Larian Savesi's betrayal of Siniscān was jealousy, and the Emperor's apparent refusal to ascend the Savesi name in his court's rank. In reality, Larian was a founding member of the secret society known as the Unfettered, which plots to abolish slavery in the Dominion. Larian killed Siniscān when the Emperor discovered the existence of the Unfettered and threatened to dismantle the group. Nowadays this is only known by a select group of Unfettered leaders, among them Chariē Thebardai. Neither of the Savesi children know the truth about their father's betrayal. Cāstās spent his childhood as a virtual prisoner of the Wisdom Gardens in Cōrienor, alongside his sister. Due to his disgraced status, he was deprived of the Savesi family fortune and lands, and resorted to living in the Gardens, allegedly out of respect for his high patronage and background, but in reality to keep him and his sister under the Emperor's eye. When he was 12, Agās was married off to a minor nobleman from Chelinor, leaving him alone. While in the gardens, Cāstās met Tistan Drēsacēri, with whom he developed a close friendship which eventually evolved into a romantic relationship. The pair kept their relationship secret, due to Tistan's high rank and precedence in the then-Emperor's court. Trivia *Cāstās' name means "of the fire" in Vachai. Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of Corienor